The Tragedy
by Sora684
Summary: Haru and Elie search for the remaining rave stones all while being pursued by Demon Card.R


Chapter One

Disclaimer:I don't own Rave Master.

It was a dark and stormy night at the town they were staying in also something just didn't feel right to him, as he looked out

through the window staring into the darkness only lit by flashes of lighting every so often. Meanwhile Elie was doing some

thinking of her own when Haru decided to talk to her about some things. And figured that he'd see if she remembered

anything about her past.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure, what is it?" she replied curious

"Do you remember anything about your past?"

"Not very much only a little…"

"I see…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be able to remember everything someday."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

After they had discussed a few things they both went and watched a movie on tv together about going through some tough

times along the way but manage to over come those obstacles and make it no what may come your way. When the movie

was done they went to bed to get plenty of rest for tomorrow and to do what he said he would do help Elie find her memories

and locate the remaining rave stones, and defeat the blond demon and once he's done all of that last but not least return to

Garage Island to be with every body again. Before he was the rave master and had to leave his sister behind all by

herself besides a lot of time has passed since then and she seemed to be doing just fine, although she did worry about him

from time to time hoping he was alright and plus Haru had promised that he would return home safe and sound so she knew

he'd keep it and come back to her and everyone else that knew him. The next day after they had breakfast Haru and Elie set

out to find the next rave stone which was supposed to be located some where in some mountainous region. So while they

were making there way to this area little did they know that demon card soldiers were at the same place where the next rave

stone was once they got there and saw that demon card was there they would have to come up with a good plan to get past

them without being noticed so that they could get the rave stone without to much trouble haru then told elie what they were

going to do in order to avoid being seen or caught by them.

"Here's what were going to do will sneak up the side were there aren't to many of them at once inside we find the rave stone

get in and get out." he explained

"Okay let's do it." She agreed

* * *

Once they were inside they began there search for the rave stone and after searching for a while they found it and got out

safely without being seen by demon card and they made there way back to the town they were staying in. Now that they had

retrieved another rave stone they would of course keep going until they found them all and then defeat the blond demon help

Elie get her memories back and finally return home to garage island to be with everyone again. Later on that evening while

they sat down together there was something she wanted to talk to him about and felt that maybe he

could help her out.

"Um…Haru can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Well what's it like to have a family?" she asked

"It's having people around you care about your well being and safety and most of all

will love you no matter what." he replied happily

"It must be nice to have a family…"

"Yeah it sure is."

"Anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"No, that was all I wanted know."

* * *

So after she had asked him about what having a family was like and thought about what he said to her. Elie figured that

having a family must be wonderful and she was certain that she must of had one too. Elsewhere the blond demon was

planning to send some demon card soldiers to destroy elie and to of course defeat the rave master however it

would take a few days to get them there so they were safe for now anyway. Haru and Elie were taking a walk through town

together and after that they were going to eat at a very nice restaurant for dinner. She was enjoying the time they were

spending together although there was never much time for it because they had plenty to keep them busy so whenever they

got the opportunity to do something they could enjoy they'd do it. As the demon card soldiers were getting closer to their

destination they were going to have to deal with them very soon. After taking their walk they went to a nice restaurant to eat

something once they were seated and had placed their orders haru and elie talked while they waited for their meals.

"Thanks for treating me to dinner." She exclaimed cheerfully

"No problem." He replied

When their meals came they both started to eat right away and it was delicious plus this was best place in town to eat at so

after they had finished their food and paid the bill they left and went back to the place they were staying at and they both

went to bed and even though they didn't get to spend time together like they today very often she would enjoy

it every time they got the chance to. That night the demon card soldiers had arrived to carry out there mission to eliminate

her first and then take care of the Rave Master and what they were planning to do was get them separately so that way it

would make there mission much easier. The next day while he was out riding his motorcycle she was just taking a nice stroll

through the town, when suddenly the demon card soldiers got jump on her and had there weapons out and ready to

complete their first objective to destroy 3173, however before they got the chance to do anything she pulled out her tonfa

blasters and started shooting them done while making a run for it if there was only a few she could handle it. But there were

far too many for her to able to take care of all of them by herself although if he was there they could eliminate every single

one of them but sense he wasn't elie was on her own and things were not looking very good at all because they were

catching up. Meanwhile Haru was on his way back into town when he saw something in the distance it looked like a group of

people were chasing someone and shooting at them upon closer inspection it was demon card soldiers after elie he went

over to help her out with his sword in hand ready protect her no matter what. She saw that he was back and went to find him

so that way they could take care of them together once they found each other they faced them down and took out those

soldiers in no time at all. After that was dealt with they both went for ride on his motorcycle and glad that she was okay and

not hurt or killed for that matter.

"It's a good thing I came back when I did or you might not be here…." Haru said relieved

"Not to worry you made back just in time." She replied happily

"Yeah well I'm just glad your safe and sound."

"Me too so how about we head on back in for the night."

"Okay you got it oh and elie perhaps from now on maybe we should stick together."

"I couldn't agree with you more besides I like it better when we do things together."

So Haru and Elie were going stick together just to be on the safe side which of course she had no problem with that all if

anything she was happy about it. And that way nothing would catch them by surprise anymore and as always be ready in

case demon card tries anything else. But for right now they were just going to enjoy each other's company.


End file.
